This application claims priority of Austrian Application A8/2001, filed Jan. 3, 2001, the complete disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hook and loop fastener of a known type, particularly for the pockets of articles of clothing such as coats, jackets, shirts and blouses.
b) Description of the Related Art
Hook and loop fasteners of the known type are often used in place of zipper fasteners, buttons, and so on: e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,059 A (Louis Spitz), Apr. 14, 1981 in connection with a jacket comprising removable sleeves, or U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,133 A (Zapiti), Jul. 20, 1999 where buttons and zipper fasteners on articles of clothing are replaced by hook and loop fasteners. In FR 2,188,972 A (Turri), Feb. 22, 1974 , the problem of deactivating and adjusting hook and loop fasteners, especially in sports clothing, is solved by the arrangement of hook and loop fastener strips and by the use of a plurality of hook and loop fastener strips. This is either ineffective or is complicated, particularly in pockets of articles of clothing such as coats, jackets, shirts and blouses.
Hook and loop fasteners of the known type always close upon contact. This is not always desirable, especially in pockets of articles of clothing such as shirts, jackets, coats and blouses.
The primary object of the invention is to enable temporary deactivation of these automatic fastener mechanisms in a simple manner. This object is met by the features contained in the characterizing part of the [claim] invention.
In accordance with the invention, a hook and loop fastener, particularly for the pockets of articles of clothing such as coats, jackets, shirts and blouses, comprising a hook fastener part, a loop fastener part and a deactivation flap which is attached to an article of clothing for being inserted between the hook fastener part and the loop fastener part.